The miracle worker
by Kim Lee Ash
Summary: From beginning to end we'll see how the Boss of the saints came to be. How she went from a trigger happy adrenaline junkie to a well a.. psychopathic, rich trigger happy, adrenaline junkie... I do not own saints row or the characters or anything else that might pop up that I don't own.I just own my Oc's and Ideas that weren't in the game's original story line.
1. A cigarette pressed between her lips, b

_**Hello All! This is my first fanfic ever..~ so please be nice ^o^ hehe. BUT also tell me what you think feel free to leave me any pointers and what not but any who enjoy the story. **_

* * *

** 'A cigarette pressed between her lips, but I'm starin at her tits, it's the wrong way'**

* * *

" Oh go fuck yourself lady! I didn't want to be here anyway the only thing that held me back was Christian y sólo porque yo no quería que lo dejara con su loco de mierda culo! "

I yelled while slamming the front door behind myself. That was it I had finally flipped I couldn't take it any fucking more my mother was a cracked out whore, my father was an infamous mobster but hell was the only place I'll see him again, my boyfriend dead and my fucking brother... my brother was missing. The only person I had that completely understood everything I was going through the mere thought of it just crushes me leaving me breathless and in pain. I cried for eight months on end after I had found out he was gone but anyway, I can't think about this shit right now. I had to focus between the fucking rollerz, vice, and carnales I had to be on guard even if I'm not rolling anymore.

Turning down the corner I went to check up on an old friend, a hooker named Vanessa we were friends way back in high school but lost touch after I got kicked out for "drug trafficking " of course this was just some lame ass excuse to get me kicked out and ruin my chances for Juilliard. Which it did and instead of Juilliard I went to juvie, fucking great right?

" Hey baby, you look like shit." the female said in a slightly raspy voice dropping a hip.

I couldn't hold back the roll my eyes did before I actually looked at my reflection. I did look like shit in fact it was almost unbelievable my hair was dull long and shaggy all the way down to my hips it was dyed black so many times the amount of damage was obvious, my bangs hung just above my lips which were dried and cracked. I had worn a raggedy wife beater that was ripped and covered in chalk from my car sketches and had thrown on a pair of baggy sweats which sagged a bit revealing dark blue and black checkered boxers. I also hadn't been eating right and with the amount of cigarettes and drugs I was doing well.. me looking the part of a dope fiend was pretty fucking easy.

" Just give me a fucking cigarette will you? Not like I'm trying to impress nobody. "

I snapped in a thick Spanish accent it wasn't always noticeable but when I got pissed, you knew I grew up on the island. The raven haired female went to pass me a cigarette and a light when some rollerz and vice started going at it.

" Ugh. Fuck." I growled at the fighting before lighting the cigarette.

Vanessa however looked uneasy and motioned at me to follow before she started walking, I walked with her trying to ignore the show going on in the background.

"Annie, That ain't looking too good we should get out of here. If you don't got nowhere to stay you can crash at my place or even La- "

She was cut off when one of the rollerz bumped into her. From then it was over Los carnales showed and started shooting up the fucking block. In some cruel humor though we were able to jump behind some cover.

" Hah. This brings back some memories. " I shouted over the gunfire with a fucked up smirk.

"No time for your fucking nostalgia Annie! We gotta get the fuck out of here!" She yelled back in panic looking around for a chance to run."What the fuck is our plan?!"

" Well, We run like bitches and hope for the best!" I replied with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Are you getting off on this sh-"

"RUN!"

I yelled grabbing her skirt and underwear to pull her up. We were almost out the parking lot when a Carnale crashed in between us. I fell back and watched as the car engulfed into flames. In a daze I just laid there as my friend tried to pull me up in tears now, she sobbed as she chanted.

" Get up Annie! We gotta go, get up!"

Finally Vanessa ran off when she saw a Roller come closer to finish off the last Carnale. I could have gotten mad at her but then again I also could of gotten my ass up.

" I'm sorry Nini. "

She whispered before she was running. I just laid there thinking to myself. Finally this was over my life was done, I was finished I could be with Val and Hitler cuz I doubted the fact of me hanging with Moses and what not, but this shit was taking too long so I lifted myself up to look for the gang banger who should have shot me in the head by now but when I saw a man in yellow walk up to me I laid back down.

" Wrong time wrong place dog."

The male said pointing the gun at my face, 'took him long eno-' my thought was completely cut off when a bullet went through the males skull.

"Oh... fuck my life." I muttered out softly.

"You okay playa? " a sweet voice asked as I was lifted off the ground.

"Julius lets move!"

a male said in the background everything was still a little fuzzy so I didn't really get a good glimpse of either of the males but before I knew it I was being moved, then sat down, finally getting a good glimpse of both males I realized they weren't going to put a bullet through my skull which was disappointing to say the least.

" That don't look so bad you should be fine."

I looked down seeing blood coming down my arm 'that cheap shot mother fucker'. I shook my head a little as if that would help the ringing in my ears. I couldn't help but groan at myself I had gone soft over the years if Christian were here he would have never let me live this down, but then again if Christian were here the row wouldn't be like this.

"That's Troy, you can thank him later." The male continued as Troy continued to pace in the background.

" Ey. " He said gesturing a hello with his gun.

" The row ain't safe no more son. You got gangs fighting over shit that ain't theirs and you in the way. They don't care if you representin' or not. "

I could only stared at him yea no shit. I thought before sitting up some more.

"Julius, This is no time to recruit."

He said gesturing at everything around him. I guess he was right I mean shit was on fire, dead bodies were everywhere, not exactly the most welcoming of sights.

" We need all the help we can get son." he snapped back looking towards the male.

"No, what we need to do is get our asses out of here." he replied.

"In a minute, look the rows got a problem come to the church if you want to be apart of the solution. "

He said getting off his knee, then pulling me up onto my feet. He stared at me for a moment then walked off with his partner.

I stayed there for probably longer than I should have but I was so confused. I mean I've already done this whole gang thing its not like it could offer me anything anymore and frankly I was kinda pissed off at the fucker who just saved my life. Not saying that it was right but it was how I felt.

I decided on going to Vanessa's place since she was probably scared shitless thinking she left me to die. When I finally arrived she answered the door in tears with a cigarette in her mouth.

" Fuck Annie you're a- alive!" she hugged me tight, a little too tight if you ask me.

" Yeah, no thanks to your punk ass." I said escaping her grip and smoothly sliding into her house, then to her kitchen where I grabbed a bottle of Tequila. Her house actually wasn't a shit-hole, even though she was working corners Vanessa knew how to live it up with what she was given. I personally like it, although if she ever asked I would have completely denied it and insist on the fact that she was too rich for my blood.

" Oh come on Annie, I tried! I'm no good to you dead!" she stormed in of course trying to make her wrong, right. I poured our shots and then chugged them both down.

"Well, I'm glad to hear I'm good to you in both ways." I forced a smirk while pulling my hair out of my face. She went into her cabinet grabbing the first aid kit, then tended to my wounds. I just continued drinking as she questioned me.

"How did you survive? You were as good as dead! Did he let you live... did you have to fuck him? Ugh! You did didn't you? What a pig."

I nearly choked before I replied. " I did not have to fuck him, Nessa. I was rescued." putting a bit more emphasis on the "fuck" than expected.

"You were rescued?! By who?" she asked in disbelief I always hated how loud she was I seriously need a new friend maybe a white one? Yeah white people were always quiet or maybe even asian.

" Some people." I answered vaguely not wanting to tell her the full story.

" What kinda people? " she said insisting on more information as she poured some of the Tequila on my wound. I chuckled in pain letting out a large sigh.

" I see you're still into that kinda thing." I muttered out.

" That doesn't even make sense stupid. Now tell me before I cut you and tend to that wound as well."

" Alright, alright. It was just some Saints passing by no big deal. "

Letting out a puff of smoke she asked another question." Why would they help you?!"

" I don't fucking know. They came, they shot and then they left. He told me to come and see him at the church if I wanted to solve some fucking solution okay."

" Solution?!" she yelled her eyes widened in shock. " What kind of fucking solution?!"

"Vanessa what the fuck ?! I was dazed the fuck out the entire time I'm fucking surprised that I even remember their fucking names!" I yelled slamming on the table to get myself up before storming off into the bathroom. I was sick and tired of all the fucking questions so I just decided to splash some what on my face.

" What were their names?" She asked finally softening up. Vanessa was always a hardass when she was worried.

I stumbled out slightly drunk."Julius... and I don't remember the other guys name so we'll just call him scruffy white guy. "

" Well, are you going to see Julius and scruffy white guy at the church tomorrow?" she asked helping me to her sofa which I causally fell into.

" I don't know we'll see what happens in the morning. Right now I just want some fucking beauty rest." I said closing my eyes.

" Lord knows you need it." She mumbled before turning off the light and heading to her bedroom.

" Fuck you." I laid there for a moment thinking to myself before I just dozed off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up took a shower and put on the same clothes I wore last night drying my hair with a towel. I had come to the decision of going to the church to thank Julius and the scruffy white guy. When I got there, there were Saints everywhere I mean not like I expected otherwise but I didn't expect this many. I walked through the small gate when I saw Julius come out to talk to a small mob of Saints, I quietly found my place in the back and watched him speak. He was very charismatic, I was extremely impressed with his way of carrying himself as he spoke to the members. Who were now cheering in agreeance.

" Fuck yeah!" One of them shouted before turning and catching my presents. My heart felt as if it dropped to my stomach when he commented."Who the fucks this guy?"

Julius looked my way before replying. The mob of Saints now circling me, this was all too familiar, I just wanted to run away but I had to thank Julius and Scruffy.

"Troy and I found him. We gon' see if he'd ride with us. "

Ohh... Troy,Troy okay. Wait did he just say him?!

"Julius, if he wants to run with the Saints he gotta be canonized." The Asian male said and the mob cheered in agreeance.

Canonized ?! He?! Oh fuck, what the fuck did I just get myself into. I looked around as the large males and one female came closer towards me. How could they think I was a dude?! How could they think I would want to join their fucking clubhouse of a gang?!

"Ey, He's right Julius. Everyone had to do it." Troy agreed adding to my fate. I know I should've said something but my stomach was in my fucking throat right now.

"You ready for this playa?" he said not really asking. My hair hid the fear in my eyes and I decided to focus on the female, from past experiences this has usually helped. As one of the males went for a punch, I instinctively ducked causing him to miss. Then again another male went for an attack I managed to slip past him as well. Pretty soon punches were coming from left and right somehow luck was on my side and I was able to avoid being hit.

"Oh come on, you guys can't handle an emo kid like that?" The Asian male said walking up to me as the other males tried to catch their breath, the female sitting on the floor, her nose was bleeding from being hit in the face by one of the stray punches. I didn't know what to do now I was in no condition to fight, and I was in no condition to get my ass handed to me either. So like an idiot I went for it, some how I landed a hit and it knocked his glasses off, causing them to fall to the floor slightly cracked. Instantly there was a slight gasp from the other Saints and a pause in the Asian's fighting.

" Oh, you gon' regret that." he said calmly. It freaked me out how deep his voice got so I froze and before I had knew it he had grabbed me by my hair and thrown me to the ground right after that the other saints joined in kicking and punching. Until Julius stopped them.

" Thats enough." he said before Troy came helping me up to my feet.

"Well, you sure do hold your own." Another male said coming up from behind the gate wearing a purple visor.

" Yea well, he fights like a pussy." The Asian male commented.

The irony in what he just said almost knocked me off my feet, to the point that I actually stumbled into Troy. Who casually steadied me and tried to cover up a chuckle which was still heard.

" Welcome to the 3rd street Saints. " Julius said giving a light pat to my shoulder.

"You've earned your colors today." Troy said with a smile as he held his cigarette between his teeth.

Once again I couldn't say anything I just stood there quiet like a fucking mute.

" Come on lets go get you cleaned up, son." Julius said helping me up the steps, into the church where he sat me down on a large glass and wooden table. Then moving back to let some female Saints tend to my wounds. I was so confused and lost in thought I didn't hear what he was telling me. I didn't snap out of it until I felt my shirt slowly being taken off. I pushed the female away from me and hopped off the table.

" You sure you don't want them to take a look further playa?" He asked curiously, I once again didn't know what to do and or say so I decided to just thank him right then and there.

" I'm a girl. " Thats what came out though...

" You're a what? " he asked, this annoyed me I couldn't have looked like a male that much.

" I'm a...fucking girl!" I yelled the last part. He chuckled at the outburst.

" Alright then playa. Anything else I should know? " his response slightly startled me and I just shook my head. We walked into the main hall where everyone was. hanging out.

Julius motioned towards Troy and the male in the visor and they came over.

" Troy, I want you to keep an eye on our friend here show her around and what not, Dex I want you to go with Johnny later and finishes up those jobs I told you about. " simultaneously the males uttered.

" Her?!" I scoffed at their reactions when a female in blue walked over.

" Lin? The fuck you wearin' blue for? " the Asian male asked but the female ignored him and walked over to me and the others.

" So.. Were letting crack whores in now Julius?" I couldn't help but scoff at her comment too.

"Lin what do you got?" he asked her avoiding the question.

" Not much. Rollerz are keeping things real quiet right now." Lin said lighting a cigarette as the Asian male walked over.

" I'm sure you'll prove persuasive." he mocked grabbing her from her hips and slightly thrusting behind her.

"Oh go fuck yourself Johnny!" she yelled punching him a few times before he laughed and walked off after Julius who had left the social group a little before Johnny had came over.

"Hey, How bout we get out of here." Troy said quietly enough for only us to hear. I nodded in agreement as we walked out of the church.

* * *

"Well.." he said looking at me attentively, as if he was expecting something. I stood there confused trying to process what just happen I mean it all happened so fast, and frankly everything still hurts.

"Get us a car kid! " he said loudly flinging his arm in a random direction. I looked around not knowing exactly where to get this car since I don't have one, I looked back at Troy as if he had the answer, he then groaned in annoyance throwing his head back and resting his hands on his face.

"I don't care how you do it, just get it done for my sakes kid." he muttered out between his hands almost immediately I understood and I walked off.

'I really just joined a gang.' I thought to myself as I walked down an alley-way into a parking lot. 'again.' Soon after my thinking I found an old Bootlegger. It was brown and extremely rusty and to my advantage the locks didn't work. I started the car up after multiple tries of wiring, surprising the radio worked so I turned it on and drove back to Chad, Chris... or was it David?

"What the fuck is this." he stood there a moment staring at the car. "You couldn't of gotten something ... I... just... what the fuck is this kid ?! " he asked throwing his hands in a motion that seemed as if he were giving up, I forced myself to hold back a smirk, simply shrugging off his complaint before he got into the car. He scoffed when he noticed the radio.

" Well at least we can listen to music huh? Alright kid lets go get some Freckle bitches? On me.. this time. " He smirked turning the dial of the radio after I nodded and drove off. "So whats your name? " he asked glancing over at me. I looked back at him before I let out an airy chuckle and continued to look at the road.

"Alright, alright so you're not a talker. Good, not like we need anymore talkers between Gat, Dex and well, Gat and Dex. " He stated with a chuckle. I can't help but notice that he seems to be on the list as well. " How old are you kid? " he asked curiously, I still didn't say anything.

"Old enough? Heh, I get it. Alright, so here's the deal we get some food, go back to the church and go our separate ways because I got shit to do today, but tomorrow I'll come pick you up and we can get shit started. What's your address?" I pulled up into the parking lot and parked the car, then exiting it before I could answer his question.

"Oh forgot, you're fucking mute. Alright, well come meet me at the church at eight sharp alright? By eight I mean 8am so no sleeping all fucking day." he continued walking into the restaurant. I followed before I went and took a seat as he ordered, when he came back we ate, he talked most of the time, when we finished we went back to the church.

"Alright kid, eight sharp you got it?!" He asked leaning on the door, before I nodded and he walked off into the church. Not having anything else to do I drove back to Vanessa's apartment.

Leaving the car in the driveway I walked up the steps and into the house not needing a key because well, the door was unlock.

"Hey! Nessa?! I'm back. I got you a present!" I yelled pulling off my shirt and throwing it in the garbage since it was now cover in dirt and everything you could possibly imagine.  
" Is that so ?! What is it ?!" she yelled back. I looked around before I found her laying sprawled out on her bed in a tank top and leggings. It was quite the sight her drawings were spread all over the floor and she had two, no three bags of popped popcorn on her bed. Her T.V. had something with a weird pink cat killing things.. pink panther maybe? No he was dressed like a scientist.

" A car. " I said stepping in between her papers and towards her wardrobe where I took a purple T- shirt out and threw it on. Vanessa was usually a lot more slimmer than me but since I lost so much weight it fit me perfectly, maybe even a little lose.

"Ey! Take a shower first! I swear you turned into Christian after you came back from L.S. its fucking nasty!" I cringed at the name and she noticed slowly biting her lip in reget.  
"I... Just go take a shower... and then change. " she said softly before getting up. " I'll get you a towel. " I nodded and walked to the bathroom letting out a deep sigh. This day was exhausting and confusing.

I stripped everything off and stepped into her shower turning the water to the hottest it could possibly go. She came in and dropped the towel then went out. I stood there letting the water patter off my face and soak into my hair thoughts running through my mind, 'I can't believe I joined a gang'. Soon I was lost in nothing but my memories.

* * *

She panted as she bent over trying to catch her breath before another car pulled up.

" Run little kitty run!"

" Where's Chrissy?! "

" Better yet where's Val? You're suppose to be his girlfriend right?!" they taunted.

She couldn't run any longer they had been chasing her for hours now and she continue to call her brother's phone for backup but he never answered. She turned around flinging her arms and her hair followed it was a long and thick, flowing down her waist, the curls glistened against the sunlight. She wore dark black jeans now ripped and covered in grass stains, and a dark blue cropped sweater.  
She let out a deep sigh before she replied in a thick spanish accent.

" Aye pappi, Jah he's not my boyfriend he's my boss.. that I just so happen to be getting some from." She let out a breathy giggle at the thought of sleeping with a gang lord at the age of 18. "As for Christian, that mother fucker isn't gonna make it for our little run. I can tell you right now though he's not ganna be very unhappy when he finds out you've been harassing me!" she dropped a hip as she talked lightly, her skin was a nice tan that glowed slightly.

The males in the car laughed everything they were wearing was orange. Then the male in the passenger side smirked .

" Look mamita how 'bout you come and give us a little taste of what Val's eating and then we let you be? We don't want to hurt you it's your Pato of a brother were looking for."

Her stomach grew tight, before she started to panic she looked around and then started running again.

" I guess not . " He said before hitting the outside of the door with his gun. " Go go !"

They drove after her, she ran making her way through every alley and short cut she could think of but they were still right behind her, she continued running not giving up she was way too close to making it to her side and they knew it.

" Run Mami RUN!" the male said at her started firing off the gun, she ran and took cover in a corner store. She hid in the bathroom to called her brother again.

" Christian! Christian! I need you come and get me at Rita's now! Christian listen! I don't care if you're arguing with Val! Chris I HAVE LA PSICO ON MY ASS!"

"I'm on my way. " the male replied before hanging up the phone. Soon after that the gangbangers stormed the store, She went to climb out the window but before she could one of the males grabbed her by her hair.

"But where are you going mama?!" He asked as he dragged her out the bathroom and threw her up against a wall in the hallway. A painful laugh poured out of her.

" Oo- ho ho, I like it rough. " She muttered before giving an unsettling smirk.

"Crazy puta." the male said startled, looking at the female before him.

" I really don't like that word. " She said glaring at him.

" Ha, which one!? Crazy or Puta?! " he asked slightly spitting on her, causing a sudden rage in the young female, she spat at his face leaving a thick clear goo on his forehead, then sticking both her thumbs in his eyes, he shrieked before he dropped to the floor causing her to fall on top of him immediately she searched him and found a key. She gave him two quick jabs to his throat before bullets started hurling her way, she ran for cover, as the last two men ran towards their friend she ran out the door and left them.

The water suddenly got cold and pulled me out of my mind, stepping out the shower I grabbed the towel and started to dry myself wasn't soon after that I heard Vanessa.

"But what the fuck is this?! Annie are you done?! Get out here you fucking bitch! "

I got dress and brushed my hair back tying it back and then braiding it, after words when I was completely finished I walked out letting out a sigh of relief.

" Man Nessa, you were right I really needed tha-"

" What The FUCK IS THAT!" she yelled pointing at the window.

I was completely unaware of what she was talking about before it hit me and I busted laughing. " Thats your car, Mama."

" No-no-no. Get it out of here right now. " she said walking into the kitchen.

" Oh come on. "

"Get it out!"she growled.

I sighed throwing on some socks and then putting my shoes on. Walking out the door and into the car, I took the car to a rim jobs and left it parked in the parking lot, casually walking my way back to the house.

" Well, Well, If it isn't Julius's new kitty cat."

"Wow, Lin was right she really is well, not a he. I mean I know Julius said she was a she but still."

" You have to admit she looks much more fuckable now and I guess purple doesn't that bad on her either."

I looked around to see who was talking when I saw the Asian male from before and the other male in the visor. They ran closer to me walking by my sides . A bit startled I moved my arm to motion a small greeting.

"What are you up to Kitty? " The Asian male asked curiously as he scanned me through his now fixed glasses.

"Yea aren't you suppose to be with Troy?" The other male asked. I simply shrugged not wanting to snitch the guy out or anything.

"He left your ass didn't he? " The asian male stated with a large smirk, his head slightly tilted back.

"Yea he probably did, he's always procrastinating. " the other male said. "Oh by the way I'm Dex, that's Johnny." He nodded towards Johnny whose smirk seem to grow even more every time I turned to look back at him.

"We were on our way to freck-" Dex was cut off by the ringer of Johnny's phone.

"Hey, yea..well what the fuck do I look like some kinda milk man? " he said in annoyance as the voice on the other line grew louder." Alright, alright, whatever."

Dex seem to be hiding a laugh as Johnny let out a soft groan when he put his phone away.

"You leaving? " Dex asked.

"Yup." Johnny replied simply with a wave as he walked backwards away from us.

"Get her a candy, girls like that shit right?" Dex asked looking at me for approval. I shrugged not really knowing the answer, I never really had a female mentality not because I didn't like them because I had tons of female friends but the way we saw things were completely different. In some ways that benefited me though, because my guy friends, girlfriends never saw me as a threat and therefore a lot less drama.

" You're gonna be no fucking help are you Kitty cat? " he asked, well more like stated in a deep voice with a smirk and wink. I raised my hands up in defeat and they both laugh. Not soon after Johnny was gone and it was just me and Dex.

" Hey, you doing anything right now?" he asked turning to face me as he started to jog backwards motioning his finger at me as if he just came up with some great idea. "Cause, If not I might have a little side job for you, or well at least a potential side job. I mean since my man Troy, left you with nothing to do right?"

I nodded watching him curiously. "Alright, well theres this guy who's looking for someone to find him a little extra help in his services if you catch my drift. " Before he continued I immediately stopped posing in a defensive stance and raising my hand. "Listen, listen.." he continued turning around and putting an arm around my shoulders slightly leaning on me. " I'm not saying you have to do anything, just come and meet him listen to what he has to say and we'll go from there. If you like the deal then okay if not whatever. I'm just saying it might be a good way of putting both your name and the Saints name out there and you might even make a little dough on the side ey'?"

I sighed before I caved. I mean nothing was wrong with hearing right? Plus, this Dex guy seems smart and less reckless than both Johnny and Troy and well, why not, I could use the money.

We continued walking, making our way through alleys and side streets avoiding any unnecessary attention. Julius was right, being afraid of walking our own damn streets was bullshit. We shouldn't have to jump fences just because some colorful assholes want to claim the sidewalk as their own.

"Alright, here he is." Dex said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw a man in a matching purple sports coat and slacks, a brown undershirt and a silver chain. He was also holding a gold chalice. When he finally caught eye of us his mouth formed a large smile revealing the gap in his teeth.

"Whats going on bro? Julius called and said you might be stopping by. Look you looking for a little something, something cause if so I can let Peggy over there give you a ride? " He pointed towards a large female. Sadly my eyes followed in the direction he was pointing at and I got an eye full of big, white, Peggy ass. I instinctively threw an arm in the air turning my head away. At the same time Dex had replied in a slightly high pitch tone.

"What the fuck is that?" the male in front of us let out an airy chuckle.

"Yeaah... I didn't think so."

" Erm.. Sorry ." Dex apologized slightly traumatized. "Look, Will I brought someone to help with your.. situation lets say, for a lack of words."

He nodded towards me and Will came closer, then looked me up and down.

"Look, Dex my man she's got a real pretty face but..you know I don't do dope heads anymore not after that whole thing with Shaunda or what ever her name was." I choked on his words and then Dex stepped in.

" No, no, not as a... Man! She's a new recruit not a fucking whore.. or at least from what I know." He looked back at me and I shot him an 'are you fucking kidding me? ' face and he replied with an 'I'm sorry' nod.

"Just give her a job that doesn't involve fucking people man."

"Well, what ever job I give it's gonna be fucking someone. We'll avoid it being literal though." He laughs again before stepping back a bit.

"Look, brotha, I gotta be honest... I'm trying' to get a business started here, but right now the only hoe I got is so fugly, blind muthafuckas turn her down." Dex let out a slightly childish like chuckle before Will continued."Now if you could bring me back some of them fine bitches who are turning trick to other pimps, I'd be able to start seeing some real money" he motioned his hands as he spoke."but I ain't asking for something for nothing. I mean you help me out I'll cut you in on whatever the bitches make and I'll spread the word that the saints are the real deal." He tapped my chest with the back of his hands as if he was pushing me into the deal.

I took in what he was saying and nodded in would be easy Vanessa has been dieing to get away from Tanya I'm sure there were other girls trying to get away from other pimps.

"Alright, My bitch." he said and I shot him an intense glare, if I was gonna start this up again I wanted it to be clear that I'm no ones bitch." Easy,Easy, My niggah, my niggah." he correct after we shook hands. Dex in the background appeared to be ecstatic.

"My mother fucking niggah." Dex sung and I couldn't help but smirk. " Alright, She'll get you those girls well be in touch."

"Alright then brotha." He lifted his cup,when we walked off.

" Oh right, Bye !" Dex shouted and the woman smiled sweetly.

" By sugah, come back if you change your mind!"

Dex laughed and we turned down the corner, he swiftly put his arm around my shoulder again smiling proud as he looked down at me. His face was rather close to mine but I didn't make anything out of it.

"That went extremely well huh, kid?" I nodded and he continued. " I'll walk with you to your house if you want."

I didn't but I wasn't gonna tell him that he just looked so happy. Like sunshine. So instead I nodded and he followed me back to Vanessa's.

We got back to Vanessa's and Dex had left me saying that he had to finish up a couple of other things he was suppose to do with Johnny so he couldn't stay. I was actually very thankful for that.

"Nessa! I got rid of it." I shouted.

"I'm in the bathroom come here!"

I listened walking into the bathroom to find a dark haired beauty taking a shit. I took a seat on the sink and started spraying an unnecessary amount of air freshener before it was snatched out of my hands.

"This bathroom is too damn small."

"Your brain is too damn small."

"Hey, so I found a way for you to get rid of Tanya." I said blankly playing with the ends of my hair.

"Is that so?" she asked skeptically.

"Yup."

"How?"

"Will."

"Will?"

"Yup."

"Ugh! Girl will you put in some details."

I laughed to myself pleased at her displeasure." So, a friend of mine."

"You mean a Saint. You don't have friends." She informed me.

"Then what does that make you?" I asked slightly offended by her words.

"An associate... or well more like a business partner." She said and she was correct.

"Well what ever, he introduced me to this guy name Will, a pimp, who's looking for some new merchandise that I think you'll be able to offer."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to trick around for a gang? I'm not doing that shit again." she said slightly angry.

"No I want you to trick around for a pimp. Who's bodyguards is a gang and technically you are tricking for a gang."

She sighed sitting there, it was quiet for a moment.

"Alright, where can I find this fella?" she asked

"Lets just say he has and iconic girl named Peggy, she looks like Ronald mc Donald but with a whole lot more big mac's in her playground find her and ask for Will tell him you're interested in working with him and that his niggah sent you." I explained.

"His niggah?" she questioned.

"He'll understand."

After that we talked a while longer she said she would see him and go with a couple of other girls she knew, I thanked her and we had a few celebration drinks before she and I went to bed. I threw myself onto the couch where I found her Ipod. I decided to go to bed listening to music. The songs shuffled and was left playing Sublime.

' A cigarette pressed between her lips but I'm staring at her tits, it's the wrong way.'

* * *

_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. I had alot of fun writing this so far. I find it interesting when I have some of the Saints have conversations with Annie since she doesn't talk much or well I'm trying to stick by the story mode xD,  
I'm very excited to see how this goes. Stay toon for more.**_

_**xoxo**_

_** -Kimmie Lee.**_


	2. It All Falls Down

**Hi everyone! So I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far~ I have a lot... I noticed that I'm finding myself come up with idea's at random moments and its like I want to run to my computer and start writing but then when I do its all mixed up and a Hot MESS. So I plan on doing a flashback of Annie's past in each chapter, that way you guys can get a feel of her. I recommend paying close attention because things will pop up throughout the story line. I plan on having the story carried out from 1-4 and then I guess it'll rap up after words with the time machine situation. Anywho that's far from us, as of right now where in the timeline of Saints row 1. I'm trying as hard as possible to wait and show how she progresses into her persona that she becomes in the future. For those of you who are like me and are all like " BRING ON THE GAT" bare with me... Oh its so hard DX and I've been like teasing myself with throwing him here and there with Dex. - sighs - But anywho this Chapter depending on how long I make it will surround the tip Troy gets and maybe just maybe I'll start right writing chapter 3 today which will be the start of the Vk missions. - insert fangirl scream here- alright enough with the schedule enjoy the story~  
**

* * *

**'It all falls down.'**

* * *

The next morning I woke up. It was around five in the morning and I couldn't fall back asleep. So I decided to take a shower, when I finished I went into Vanessa's room. Who to my surprise wasn't home, I went into her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes, a black halter bustier top that had purple lace covering it and a pair of low rider dark jeans. None of which fit me correctly, after I was dress I went and sat at her gray-marble vanity that was filled with make up and hair products. I stared at myself for a moment, my hair was damped and messy small sections of it were slightly dreaded, my skin was pale and dull, my eyelids had a faint; dark tint over them that my lashes seem to hover over.

Slowly, I began to fall into my memories again and in a sudden rage I started to twist and rip at different sections of my hair creating dreaded locks each time.

" Anna, lets go!" a male's voice shouted

"Jah, Jah! I'm coming" she replied running down the the glass steps. She wore a dark blue mini dress that had most of her back revealed and rhinestones splattered all over the front, it had multiple little straps that hung over pasted her shoulders.

She quickly found her shoes behind a white couch, white pumps with a dark blue bottom and a black ankle strap. She slipped them on and ran back towards the male who was now her same height.

He looked her up and down before providing a small smile. Her big green eyes were twinkling while her tan skin was glowing, her curls were loose and had a slight tousled look to them from all the running she had just done. He pulled her closer to him before sweetly pressing his lips against hers.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Lao is waiting for us!" a light voice reminded before a deeper voice joined in.

" And personally I'd like to not see my boss sucking face with my little sister."

Annie let out a small giggle before running over to hug her brother. His lighter and much shorter curls tickled her cheek.

"Alright, Lets get out of here." The boss replied walking pasted them and out the door. Soon after a long, red haired, statuesque female followed with Annie and her brother Christian. They got into separate vehicles, Christian went into his own car with the red-head. The boss left in his car and Annie had drove off on her bike. Eventually, Annie had left the group of cars that were heading further into downtown. She pulled up into a dark alley and entered in a back door quickly making her way up cement steps. She then opened a door that had a large six on it, she walked down a hallway it had lead to and knocked on the door farthest from the right.

"Coming Annie!" a females voice shouted behind the door. The door opened revealing a raven haired female with blue highlights also wearing a blue mini dress this one however was drapped and made with silk. The strapless top was cut as to resemble butterfly wings it was split by a sliver and black waisted belt.

"You ready Nessa?" Annie questioned with a smirk before the female replied.

"Hell yeah!" she replied before closing the door behind herself.

Annie let out a slight chuckle before walking down the hallway and through the door towards the steps, her phone rang." Lao, I'm on my way, I came and picked up Vanessa."

"Hi, my little asian papi!" Vanessa shouted excitement in her voice.

" Yeah, we should be there in like thirty minutes." Annie stated before putting her phone back into her clutch, then getting on her bike. She drove off after Vanessa had got on.

After a while of driving they pulled up to a large glass tower in the heart of downtown, almost completely surround by males and females in blue, black, and silver. The two females made their ways through the crowd after it had opened up when a male shouted. " Yo! Make room, Its Christian's little sister!"

She rolled her eyes at the male's statement, strutting her way down the now hallway like path Vanessa not far behind her. They finally made it towards the elevator that had a large male dressed formally in a blue sports coat and matching slacks. He gave the females a slight glance before giving them access. The doors to the elevator opened and they entered not turning around to face the masses of people who were cheering and shouting.

"12th avenue mother fuckers!" a male shouted in the distance.

Soon the shouts were no longer detectable and the sound of loud music came pouring at the females when the doors of the elevator opened.

Annie then looked at Vanessa and smile. "Ready Nessa?"

" Ready more than you'll ever be Nini." Vanessa answered quickly before slightly running towards the crowd of dancing people.

Annie however, took her time, she walked into the club like penthouse examining everything and everyone. The crowds almost looked like an ocean. When she had finished analyzing everything she made her way to the bar where she found the same red-head from before, her turquoise eyes meeting Annie's emerald ones.

" Annie, baby hey! " She said leaning on the bar counter. Annie went and took a seat across from her. The dancing crowd in the background now shouting; " South side, south side!"

" Cassie, where's Christian and Val?" Annie asked curiously.

Cassie took a sip of her drink before she answered. " Lao, had some girls for them." She said raising her eyebrows when she said girls as if the thought of Christian being with other girls still annoyed her after so long.

"Ahh.. I see."

"Yup. Hey how bout I make a little drink and we keep it between you and me huh?"

" Oh please Cassie, I rob banks, Sell dope, and kill people for a living." Annie said rolling her eyes and slightly chuckling when she heard the crowd shouting; "Drug dealer buy Jordans, crackhead buy crack, and a white man get paid off of all of that."

"You're still underage and I shouldn't be giving you drinks." Cassie snapped back putting down a small mojito in front of Annie.

"Yeah well you also shouldn't be selling sensitive information to criminals when you're a fed." Annie muttered softly before taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey! How do you know about that? Thats suppose to be a secret!" Cassie shouted over the music and Annie giggled.

"I know everything." Annie then chugged down the drink when she suddenly felt hands over her eyes. She automaticly knew who it was when the soft smell of mint came over her. "Lao!" She spun around throwing herself into the male's arms. He was about two inches taller with shoulder length brown hair, his almond shaped brown eyes glared at Annie.

"Who said you could drink?" Lao questioned.

"I did." Annie snapped back at him composing herself, she fixed her dress and pushed away from him. Lao then analyzed the young beauty in front of him pushing back a curl from her face and behind her ear with his fingers.

"You're also late." He added tilting his head sideways. His dominance over powered Annie causing her to be a bit more coy in his presence.

" Yeah, well you told me to get Vanessa."

He brought his face closer towards Annie's, their lips inches apart. "Thats not why. "

Before she could respond she was being dragged off into the crowd by her brother being followed by Val, Lao, and Cassie. Christian pulled Annie to the middle of the dance floor where Vanessa was with another member of the group, Teri. The music started getting louder to the point they weren't even able to communicate with one another, soon everyone was dancing and shouting.

"It all falls down!" They shouted completely in sync. Laughing , jumping they continued to dance and sing the rest of the night away.

* * *

"Annie?"

I came back to reality, my dark waist length hair fully dreaded. My cheeks were damp from tears, I didn't respond but Vanessa still came up to me and hugged me from behind, tightly, now sobbing.

"Don't cry Annie, its okay we did it, we survived, we should be happy right?" She asked tears pouring from her eyes. I didn't reply I just sat there listening to her.

"We should be happy, but why do we feel so sad, Annie?" She sobbed between her words." I feel so alone."

We sat there a little longer, before it was over and it was like it never happened.

"What time is it? " I asked, getting up and walking towards her dresser pulling out a pair of socks and sliding them on.

"Seven- thirty. " She muttered softly before walking out her bedroom. I followed her out into the living room, she however continued into the kitchen.

"Are you heading out to the church?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

Vanessa came back out with a bagel and a look of concern on her face. "Annie."

"Don't."

"No. Listen, are you sure you're in the right place t-" I cut her off before she could continue.

" Stop being so worried okay? It's just something to keep me busy, nothing more."

"Oh yeah because when I need to be kept busy I decide to join a gang and kill people." She mocked biting into her bagel and throwing herself on the couch.

"No you just decide to go and sleep with old men for money." I snapped back.

"Hey! It's not like I want to do this, I do what I have to do in order to survive, its all I know!" She shouted now offended.

" Yeah, well this is all I know Nessa." I argued back pushing one of my locks out of my face and behind my ear. She shook her head in disagreement before informing.

" No its not, you were a dancer a great one! You could have gotten out of this! You choose not, just like your choosing to go back into this life! As if thats not enough you don't know how to stop Ann'! It consumes you and becomes you! Just like it did Christian, Jeremy, and your father. Might I also mention two of them are dead and one of them is a fucking psicópata!"She said before shoving more bagel into her more.

"Its not like that , I'm not trying to build an empire or maintain one either. I just need something to keep me busy!" I shouted the last part slightly mumbling in the beginning.

"Now you are! But what happens once you get a taste for it again. Or when you murder someone ." She continued.

"N-" She cut me off before I could continue.

" This is different Annie, Christian is not ganna be here to save your ass, Lao's not gonna be here to be your fucking therapist and make sure you don't flip your shit. Val won't be here to supply you with what you need, Teri won't be here to entertain you and get your mind off the terrible shit you end up doing, and Cassie can't buy you anymore fucking time! You are gonna be on your own!" She let out a large sigh after she finished before getting up to get a cigarette.

" Vanessa.. I am on my own. " I muttered out staring at the floor.

"No Annie, you're not.. not yet, go to the church do whatever the fuck you want, but if I see this start to become more than just a hobby." She paused for a moment to light her cigarette. "I can't be here to take care of you."

I nodded before walking out the door and down the steps.

* * *

I walked down the street heading towards the church. Still thinking about Vanessa she had a point I did carried away but it was mainly because I felt the need of competition with Christian. It really isn't a big deal now, I can handle it, not like I have anymore competition. After a while of walking I finally made my way to the church, once again there were Saints everywhere although now it didn't seem as intimidating.

" Ey' Kitty cat!" Shouted a deep voice from the nickname I could already tell who it was. Although I was still a bit too nervous to say anything so I just waved a greeting. Seeing this Johnny ran towards me with a large smirk. " Troy, should be out in a bit apparently Julius is gonna be going on your date, it'll be great you get to bond with both mommy and daddy. " He let out a devious chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

His eyes seem to widen a bit before he took a step closer. " Well at least you can make noises." He said with a wink from behind his glasses.

I scoffed at him, forcing myself to not say a remark, not wanting to give him any satisfaction, although it was just set up so perfectly. He then grew another wolfish grin and walked away. After he had left Troy came walking out with Julius behind him.

" I got a tip that there's a turf war going on right now. If we crash their party, we can take all those sons-of-bitches out at once." He said after nodding his head as a greeting, Julius then throwing me some keys. I followed after them towards a black Aqua we all got in and I pulled off.

"Hope you're strapped playa,'Cause we about to go in hard."Julius said with a smile as if he already knew the answer to his non- question, he passed me a gun, which I then took. The contact my hand made with the .44 Shepherd caused me to break a sweat and my stomach began to fill with butterflies.

"I ain't gonna lie to you. When we go in there, it's gonna be rough."He continued turning back to look at Julius."Julius, you sure its cool we take this kid instead of Johnny?"

"Troy, you worry to much the kid'll be fine." Julius assured.

After a while of driving and preparing myself we finally pulled up to a factory near the docks.

We all got out the car at once." Don't worry playa. you stick with Troy and me, you'll be fine." Julius said.

I pulled the gun out and followed after Troy who was already shooting at members of the opposing gangs. I then took cover behind a crate and started to shoot as well, seems as if luck was in my corner because it seemed as if almost every bullet that came out my gun was landing in the middle of the member's foreheads.

"Well," Troy said as we made our way through the back, another one of my bullets landing into another males head. "I'm glad we found this kid."

I couldn't help but smirk at his comment before we turned the corner to find a Vice king in panic shouting. " Where's my crew?!" Troy then shot the male a couple times. We made our way through, almost completely cleaning out the area before a jeep came out of nowhere and crashed into one of the empty V.k. cars causing the car to explode and fly into the water next to us. Troy had also taken part in this ordeal causing him to fall on to his back. Out of the jeep came a Roller who was just about ready to shoot Troy before I shot him in the head. This time though, I was a bit freaked out with my accuracy and timing.

"Woah, Johnny's gonna love you." He said laying there wide eyed. I shook my head before I ran over to Troy to help him to his feet after words we continued moving forward and shooting more men. We started cleaning up the last of the Rollerz. Julius and Troy shooting at a specific group that just didn't seem to die. So I decided to join in, pulling the trigger a couple times before the third time when the area the group was in seem to have exploded. I froze in a sudden shock, if Vanessa heard about this she would seriously flip her shit.

"What'd I tell ya, Troy? The kids a natural." Julius praised. Not soon after sirens were ringing and a cop car came pulling up into the lot.

" Fuckin' eh, man. Can't it ever be easy?" Troy growled in annoyance before he continued."Alright, kid you gotta get us out of here find a-" Before he continued I got up quicking strutting my way towards the cop car. The two officers coming out.

"Freez- " One was cut off, a bullet going through his mouth. The other one then shot but missed this time I'd thought I would aim and it hit him directly in his temple. I spun around towards Troy and Julius posing my arms towards the car as if I was a model posing with a car in a catalog. Julius let out a hearty chuckle while Troy scoffed and said.

"Don't get cocky kid, now you're acting like Johnny. Alright lets head back to the church."

I couldn't help but smile to myself gleefully skipping behind the males and into the car, pulling off and driving towards the church.

"We did it playa, Saint's Row is ours again. Don't think I'm finish with you yet though." Julius informed causing me to raise an eyebrow in curiosity." I'm holding a meeting at the church swing by when you can."

I nodded pulling up towards the the church. Troy then pulled out a slightly large band of twenty dollar bills and handed it to me.

"Get yourself some real clothes will ya, kid?" He said with a soft smile before getting out the car. I took the money and started to count it.

"Twenty, Forty, Sixty, Eighty, One. Twenty, Forty, Sixty, Eighty, Two. Twenty, Forty, Sixty, Eighty, Three. Twenty, Forty, Sixty, Eighty, Four." I mutter to myself before putting the money in between my boobs since I didn't have pockets.

I drove off to a Sloppy Seconds afterwards and left the police car in the parking lot tossing the keys at a hobo before going inside. I quickly made my way through the store grabbing a white long sleeved v neck shirt and black and purple cargo pants. I then paid the clerk and started to get dress in front of him, when I finished I left the outfit I was wearing before and walked out the door.

Walking down the sidewalk I played with one of my locks, I felt so much more at ease now, I'm not sure if it was the exercise or what but it was like I was high in a way. After I had turned down the corner a car had pulled up behind me.

"Yo, Julius wants you!" I turned to look at the voice and found out it was Dex, seeing this I gave him a large smile before skipping towards his car.

"Get your ass in here you chessy mother-fucker. " He said with a chuckle, I listened and hopped into the passenger side. He then handed me a phone and I looked up at him curiously. "It's Julius listen. " He said answered my questioning look and I did as I was told.

"Nice work, playa. Word has gotten out that the Saints ain't bullshittin'. Now we gotta lock our rep down. Before that though come by the church with Dex for a little celebration dinner, were also going to be going over tactics, but at least this way you can meet some of the Saints you haven't met and get a better few on the playas you have." After his sentence he hung up the phone. I went to give the phone back to Dex but he wouldn't take it.

"Keep it, I noticed you didn't have one, that way we can keep in touch, even though you don't talk much, but from what I'm told you sure as hell can listen." He said with a smile glancing over at my face for a reaction. I simply nodded and slid the phone into a pocket on the pants.

"When we get there everything should be pretty set up, all you'll have to do is sit, eat, and listen. Which I'm sure you can do right?" He asked and I nodded "Good then. Also, Will got in touch with me he told me to tell you to meet him at the same spot tomorrow night apparently some of your girls came through and now he's making money up the ass, which means you're making money up the ass." I nodded again resting my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees. " And I'm not sure about you but, I kinda hope Juls partners us up for what ever next job, I'm not saying Troy isn't good but I think we'll get a lot more shit done." he commented and I laughed I guess he had a point. After driving a little longer we finally made it back to the church, we pulled up and got out the car, the courtyard still filled with Saints.

We entered the doors of the church and saw a large table where the altar would normally be. Julius was sitting at the head of the table and some Saints were sitting at opposite sides. There were two seats left one next to Johnny and the other next to the Asian female from before across from Johnny. Troy was sitting near the seat closest to Julius and across from him was a young dark skinned female, her hair in brains and beads and sunglasses sitting up top.

"Yeah but Julius, How are you just gonna let her kidnap girls so close to the Row like that, the next thing you know it'll be one of our girls." she said her voice full of concern, she spoke soft and sweet, very angelic like.

"Any female who, runs, with the Saints and gets kidnapped fucking deserves it." The Asian female snapped aggressively. " If she can't handle herself what the hell is she gonna be able to do for the Saints?"

"Lin, no one was talking to you." The other female argued back.

"I know and thats the fucking problem, no one other then you're minnie mouse ass is talking, and frankly I'm growing tired of it. Why don't you go suck Johnny's dick or something."

Troy had cough on his cigarette, while Johnny started cracking up.

" Why the fuck would I suck Johnny's dick in the first place isn't that suppose to be your job?! You being the fucking cheerleader of the Saints and what not, take one for the fucking team!" The dark skinned female said annoyance in her tone.

" I'm the cheerleader? I'm the fucking cheerleader?!" The Asian female shouted now standing up out of her chair. " If I'm the fucking cheerleader then Johnny's the fucking virgin, Dex's Genki, Troy doesn't smoke, And the fucking new girl talks to much!"

Johnny and Troy were laughing so much. To the point of Troy dropping his cigarette.

"Lin sit down." Julius said watching the show going on before him. Dex then whispered to me.

"I'll do you a solid and let you sit next to Johnny, but you owe me." He said nudging my arm with his elbow. I nodded in agreement and we walked closer towards the table. Lin had sat down and let out a deep sigh before pointing at the other female.

"Bitch, your the fucking cheerleader lets get that cleared up real quick, If I'm fucking your boyfriend it's cuz I want to not because I'm taking one for the fucking team."

The other female huffed and rolled her eyes. '" He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah but you didn't deny the rest of the shit." Lin said quietly glaring at the female. Dex then walking over to the seat next to her.

"We'll" Johnny said letting out a slightly, high pitched sigh." What took you kittens so long." I took a seat next to him and Dex replied.

"Johnny, fuck you what did I say about calling me that fucking kitty shit?"

"Haha, Nah I call her kitty." He said nodding his head in my direction."I just kinda threw you in there those couple of times because, well, you're a fucking pussy and she has a pussy. So its kinda the same thing right?" He said with a smirk leaning his body on his arms that were folded on the table.

Dex sucked his teeth. " My man, fuck you." He said with a chuckle before Julius cut in.

"Alright, alright thats enough.. Yall ready to eat? " He questioned.

"Hell, yeah." Johnny, Troy, and Dex said in unison.

Everyone then took off the lids to the silver pots and trays, to reveal all the food that was on the table, There were greens, mashed potatoes, baked chicken, fried chicken, biscuits, rice, beans, broccoli,and corn bread. Everyone began to serve themselves when Dex shouted.

"Hell yeah! Fried chicken!"

To my surprise I began to giggle at his response to the chicken when Johnny noticed.

"What?" he whispered curiously.

I shook my head no and he asked again.

"What, what is it?"

Right after everyone had finished serving themselves and plates were on the table Dex looked down at his own plate.

"Love me some fried chicken." Dex mumbled. Immediately I bursted out laughing, and not just a normal chuckle a loud, laugh attack. That caused everyone at the table to stare at me. Johnny sat there for a moment and thought to himself before he started laugh as well.

"You racist little shit." He muttered out in a strained high pitched tone between laughs. Eventually, Troy had caught on and started laughing as well.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Lin asked looking at Dex and the dark skinned girl.

"I don't know Dex was just saying how he likes fried... chi-" The dark skinned girl caught on and couldn't seem to spit out the words, she started laughing as well. Apparently the laughter was so contagious Julius started to laugh as well.

Lin and Dex stared at each other before Dex said.

"What? You guys act like you've never met a brother who loves fried chicken."

Lin then started laughing finally understanding, now everyone was laughing except for Dex and the more he protest and tried to explain the more we all laughed.  
Eventually the laughs wore off and Julius said after letting out a large sigh of relief.

"Alright, bow ya heads."

I watched as everyone quiet down and bowed their heads even Johnny got a bit serious. After everyone bowed their heads I decided to bow mine as well.

"Lord, We thank you for this food and another day of survival. Lord we thank you for this family you have created from a group of orphans. Lord we thank you for the new and the old, for the mute and the deaf, the sinners and the saints. Amen. "

'Interesting prayer its rather clever.' I thought to myself as the the rest of the Saints repeated.

"Amen."

Everyone began to start eating.

" I haven't seen you laugh like that in a very long time Julius." The dark skinned girl said softly.

"Yeah, well Eash, I have really had a reason to." He replied.

"Thats bullshit I'm fucking hilarious." Johnny complained.

"You're fucking stupid is what you are. I'm the funny one." Lin stated and Troy jumped in.

"Lin you're a fucking bitch, your not funny just mean as shit, and it hurts so much you have to laugh. Mutey over their shes fucking hilarious."

Dex then started to fake cough. " Pussy."

"Man, shut the fuck up, and eat your chicken." Troy said throwing a chicken bone at Dex.

I watched everyone fully amused at the way they treated and talked to one another, it really was like a family and for the first time in a long time I was genuinely happy. We all ate and enjoyed each others company for a while.

"Alright, everyone thats all for today, head home and get some rest. Shits about to hit the fan tomorrow so get here early the same way you did today. Johnny I want you to make sure Aisha gets home safe. Dex give mute a ride back to where ever place she's staying at. The rest of you stay here and help with clean up then get the fuck out."

After that we all left the church Aisha, Johnny, Dex and I walking out the door around the same time. Dex went over and gave Aisha a hug and a kiss on the cheek then giving Johnny a hug. However, Aisha ran over to me and gave me the warmest hug I have ever gotten.

"It was so sweet meeting you, sugar even though you didn't really say much. It was still nice seeing everyone laugh together like that, even if it was at Dex's expense." She said sweetly and I couldn't help but smile. Then Johnny walked over to me and stared at me for a second then crossing his arms Aisha now walking back towards the parking lot. I looked at him curiously before he said.

"You're just as fucked as I am in that little treasure chest of a mind you have aren't you?" He said looking at me more intensely. I stood there watching him as intently as he was watching me. His face then suddenly came extremely close to mine. "I'm gonna open it." He said in a very dark tone that threw me off guard. After saying that he spun on his heels and walked his way back to Aisha. I couldn't help but be a bit scared, what did he mean by that and where did that teasing, flirty, flamboyant, like clown go?

"Hey lets go, I'm getting tired and I still have to do something after this." Dex said pulling me out of my thoughts. I then nodded following him back towards his car were we drove off.

"Did you have fun? " He asked and I nodded. "Good. I'm glad."

The rest of the drive was quiet until we pulled up to Vanessa's house.

" Well I'll see ya when I see ya. " He said and I shrugged before he pulled off. I walked my way back into Vanessa's house the lights were off so she either wasn't home or sleeping. When I went inside I stripped off my boots and pants then threw myself on the couch. I didn't bother looking for Vanessa because I was extremely tired. I noticed though I was laying on something, a bag, when I sat up there was a duffle back packed with what seemed to be my clothes, Vanessa must have gone to my mother's house and gotten them, there was also my sketch book. I through the bag and book to the floor pulled the blanket over me and plugged into Vanessa's Ipod. The songs shuffled a bit as I went to make myself comfortable and I was left listening to.

'Oh when it all, it all falls down. I'm telling you ohh, it all falls down.'

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. I have to say I kinda always had head-canon with Lin and Aisha not liking each other, I just felt like if they were in the same room there personalities would clash. As for the club/penthouse party scene, I wasn't intending on putting that in there originally it was suppose to be Annie,Christian,Val,Cassie,Lao, Vanessa, and Teri extremely drunk and watching the lion king. It didn't really work out that way though xD the song I was using in this Chapter is Kanye west's All falls down. I do not own those lyrics nor do I own Kanye west simply a fan who thought it would suit the fiction. Stay toon.**

xoxo  
- KimmieLee  



End file.
